Frozen No More
by Ashley1391
Summary: I suck at summaries lol. Read and let me know what you think. It is rated M because I am going to be putting some more steamy stuff in, I just have some of the story to tell before I do.


**So this is not at all mean to be imagined as animation. This is meant to be imagined as live-action. I would use the characters from Once Upon A Time. If you haven't seen it, go look up Elsa, Hans, Kristoff and Anna from OUAT so you see what I am seeing.**

Elsa listened carefully as there was no sound coming from the room. Kristoff had yet to come out, and Hans had fallen asleep next to her on the chaise. Gyda slept beside him, her head on his lap. Next to Gyda, Leif looked around, kicking his legs impatiently. On Elsa's other side, Kristjana watched the door like a hawk.

"Aunt Elsa." She looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"Sh. Your papa will be out soon." Elsa told her, a smile on her face.

The eight years old gave her a look that said she wasn't assured.

"Kristjana."

Kristjana looked at her.

"It will be alright. Your mama and papa need a few with the baby." Elsa hugged her. "Besides, you get to hang out with me."

"I love you, Aunt Elsa." Kristjana said.

"I love you too, buttercup." Elsa adjusted herself, and let Kristjana lay her head on her lap. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when your papa comes out."

Kristjana didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep. Elsa gently moved her so she was lying flat on the chaise, and laid her head on Hans's shoulder. He adjusted his head immediately, giving her more room.

"Don't think about it." He murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Elsa said.

"You didn't. Our daughter did." Hans opened an eye and looked down at Gyda, who had adjusted herself so she was almost entirely on his lap.

"Well, she does love her papa." Elsa said, smiling.

Hans put his arm around Elsa's shoulders and sighed. "I wonder if everything's okay."

"No. Don't do that to me." Elsa said.

Hans gave her a small smile. "I'm sure it is. I just don't remember making them wait this long with either of our kids."

"You did with Leif."

They both looked over at the door, where Kristoff stood, his arms crossed. Elsa bolted upright.

"Anna?"

"She's fine." Kristoff assured her. "So is the baby."

"Well, do I have a nephew or another niece?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff looked at Kristjana. "Meja. The baby's name is Meja."

"So I have another niece." Elsa said, smiling.

Kristoff nodded. "You do."

"You should wake your daughter up. She was pretty anxious." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded and walked over to Kristjana. He gently shook her. "Hey, pumpkin pie."

Kristjana opened an eye sleepily. "Papa?"

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. Your mama wants to see you." Kristoff told her.

Kristjana jumped up and bolted into the bedroom, Kristoff behind her. Elsa turned and looked at Hans.

"Your turn is next." He assured her.

"I know." Elsa sat back down

6 months later

Elsa looked up from her niece as a guard came running up. Hans quit talking to Leif, his eyes on the guard.

"Your majesties!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"There is a man who claims to need to speak with you immediately." The guard told her. "He is in the Great Hall."

Elsa sighed. "Both of us?"

The guard nodded. Anna stood up and took Meja from Elsa as Hans gently sat Leif on the ground.

"Stay with your aunt." He told his son. Leif nodded as Hans gabbed Elsa's hand and they headed to the Great Hall. The man was covered in a dark cloak, his eyes covered.

"May we help you?" Hans asked.

"King Hans, Queen Elsa." The man straightened his head, revealing his face. It was scarred, and his beard was wiry and tangled. "My name is Andor."

"What can we do for you, Andor?" Elsa prompted.

"I am here to discuss your kingdom with you."

"I'm sorry?" Hans asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I want your kingdom." Andor said, throwing his cloak hood back. "And I will do whatever it takes to get it."

"I'm sorry, have you met my wife?": Hans asked, motioning at Elsa.

"I've heard of her. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Ice Queen." Andor smiled crookedly. "I, too, have magic."

He pulled his hand out of his cloak. Elsa held her hand up and Hans withdrew his sword.

"A sword will do nothing against me, King Hans." Andor smiled again and waved his hand at Hans. Hans flew backwards, hitting the wall before slumping to the floor.

Elsa tried to freeze Andor, but nothing happened. She tried again.

"I've neutralized your magic. You see that bracelet?"

Elsa looked down at the bracelet that had appeared on her wrist. She immediately tried to take it off.

"That is pointless, my dear Queen. Nothing you do will take that bracelet off."

"Guards!" Elsa yelled.

Andor turned as guards came running into the room. He waved his hand, and they all slumped to the floor.

"What did you do to them?"

"I put them to sleep. Just as I will do to you and the king if you refuse to hand Arendelle over to me." Andor explained. "I will spare no one. If you refuse to give me Arendelle, I shall put the entire kingdom to sleep eternally."

He looked over to where Hans was starting to stand back up.

"Elsa." Hans looked at her.

"He took my magic away." Elsa said fearfully.

"You have until tomorrow to make your decision. Remember, sleep awaits all if you do not comply." Andor gave them a nod as he walked out.

"Hans." Elsa turned to her husband. "We can't give him Arendelle."

"We won't."

"He said he would put everyone in an eternal sleep if we didn't."

"Which means if we don't give him Arendelle, he'll leave. Elsa, you once told me all magic has a counter. His will as well."

"We won't find it in a day." Elsa said. She turned to the door as it opened.

Kristoff and Kristjana walked in, smiling.

"Kristoff, we have a problem." Hans told him.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"A man was just here. He has magic like me." Elsa said. "He took my magic away with this bracelet. I can't get it off."

"What did he want?" Kristoff asked.

"Arendelle." Hans told him. "He said if we don't give him Arendelle, he will put the entire kingdom in an eternal sleep."

Kristoff looked down at Kristjana before he looked back at them. "The kids."

"We'll take them somewhere. Somewhere they'll be safe from Andor and his magic." Hans said.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff's family." Hans answered. "We take them there tonight."

Kristoff looked back down at his daughter, who gave him a confused look.

Kristoff held Kristjana's hand as they walked to the spot his family stayed.

"Grand Pabbie."

A rock rolled toward them before opening into Grand Pabbie. "Something is bothering all of you."

"Yes." Elsa answered. "A man came to us today. His name is Andor. He took my magic with this."

She held her arm out for Grand Pabbie to see the bracelet.

Grand Pabbie inspected it. "I cannot remove this. Why did he put it on you?"

"He wants Arendelle." Hans answered. "He put our guards in a sleep, and said he would do the same to of all of Arendelle if we didn't hand the kingdom over."

Grand Pabbie stayed silent a minute as another rock unrolled, revealing Bulda.

"What about the children?" Bulda asked.

"We wish to leave them with you. You can protect them." Elsa said. "You raised Kristoff. Kristjana is the same age he was when you took him in."

"She is." Grand Pabbie agreed. "We will keep the children safe, and protected against this magic."

"All magic has a counter, yes?" Hans asked. "Normally in the form of love?"

"Yes, but I do not know the counter for this magic." Grand Pabbie admitted. "Leave the children and return to the palace. We will keep them safe until this came be figured out."

Anna closed her eyes as tears fell. She kissed Meja's forehead as Hans and Elsa hugged Leif and Gyda.

"Mama, what's going on?" Gyda asked.

"You will be staying here with the trolls." Elsa told her. "There is a very bad man who will be coming to Arendelle, and we want you safe."

Gyda started crying. "Don't leave, mama. Papa, don't leave!"

"I'm so sorry, Gyda." Hans said as he hugged his daughter.

Kristoff bent down so he could look Kristjana in the eyes. "Make me a promise?"

Kristjana nodded.

"You're the oldest. Promise me that you will protect your sister and cousins, always."

Kristjana's voice broke. "I promise, Papa."

"I love you, pumpkin pie." Kristoff held his arms out for her.

"I love you, too, Papa!" Kristjana launched herself into his arms, holding tightly.

Kristoff held her for a minute before he released her and stood up. He took Meja from Anna, and looked down at the baby. Anna hugged Kristjana, kissing her head. They said their final goodbyes to the children before he handed Meja to Kristjana.

"Remember what you promised."

Kristjana nodded. They walked away. Kristoff turned and took one last look at his daughters before he joined the other three.

Elsa stood next to Hans, her hand in his as the doors opened. Andor walked in, his face menacing.

"Well?"

"We will never hand Arendelle over to you." Hans said.

Kristoff and Anna stood next to Hans, Kristoff's hand on Anna's back.

"You would rather your entire kingdom be put to sleep than hand over your kingdom? You are either selfish, or stubborn. Perhaps both." Andor said. His eyes went to Anna. "Where are the children? I figured you would want them here with you. Ah, you hid them in hopes of being spared, didn't you? No matter."

"You will never find our children." Anna said.

"Oh, I will find them, and I will make sure they sleep as well. I may even just kill them."

"No!" Anna said.

Andor waved his hand, and all four of them collapsed to the floor, asleep. "Annoying."

4 months later

Kristjana watched as Meja pulled herself up onto the rock. Gyda came up beside her and sat down.

"We need more milk for her." Gyda said. "We're low."

Kristjana sighed. "I'll go tomorrow. Does she have enough to last until then?"

Gyda nodded. "But you'll have to go early."

Bulda suddenly perked up out of rock form. "Children, hide!"

Kristjana bolted to her sister as Gyda grabbed Leif. They ran to the tree line and hid behind two of the threes. Grand Pabbie unrolled as a man walked into the clearing.

"Ah, I finally found the trolls."

"You are unwelcome here." Grand Pabbie said.

"I care not. I am Andor."

"I know who you are." Grand Pabbie said, his voice hostile.

"Too bad my magic doesn't work on rocks." Andor said. "I am looking for four children. The princesses and princes of Arendelle."

"There are no children here." Bulda said.

Andor gave her a glance. "Well, that's a pity. I was hoping this was there they had dropped the brats off."

"It is not. I had assumed the children were in the palace, sleeping with their parents." Grand Pabbie said.

"I combed through the entire palace. All of Arendelle. I have not found them. And I need those brats." Andor sighed. "Those children are the only counter to my magic, you see."

"How so?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Love. The love of a child can reverse my magic. There is no love like a child and parent love." Andor smiled sadly. "I know that well. And you see, I have no intention of letting those children wake their parents. Because if their parents awaken, all of Arendelle awakens."

Kristjana felt herself becoming angry. He had taken everything away from her. Her aunt and uncle. Her mama. Her beloved papa. She felt the trunk becoming cold where her hand was. She moved it to see ice. She looked over at Gyda, who stared at the ice spot.

"Well, should you see the children, please send them my way." Andor said.

"We will do no such thing." Grand Pabbie said.

Andor scoffed. "When I find those children, troll, all your hopes will be dashed. Who knows? They may already be dead."

Andor looked around one last time before he left. The kids stayed where they were for a few before they dared move again.

"Grand Pabbie!" Gyda shot from the tree. "Kristjana has magic like Mama!"

Grand Pabbie walked over to Kristjana as quick as he could. "Oh, child."

"I don't want it, Grand Pabbie. I don't want it." Kristjana said.

"Don't fear it, child. Did you fear it when your aunt used it?"

Kristjana shook her head.

"Then do not fear it because you have it." Grand Pabbie sighed. "Your mama and papa would be proud of you."

"Grand Pabbie, that man said that the love of a child could wake them up. We should go to the palace and wake them up!" Gyda said.

"No!" Grand Pabbie turned to her. "Gyda, Andor is still in this land. None of you children will be going anywhere near the palace until Andor is gone from this land."

Kristjana started to object. "Grand Pabbie-"

"No! I made a promise to your parents to protect the four of you and keep you safe. And I will do that."

6 years later

Kristjana finished putting Meja's hair up. She pinned the braids against Meja's head, and turned her around.

"You look beautiful." Gyda said as she joined them.

"There. You look like the princess you are." Kristjana said as she tucked a loose tendril behind Meja's ear.

"I'm the princess of rocks." Meja said.

"Oh, you are not. You are a princess of Arendelle. And you are a beautiful princess." Kristjana told her. "The prettiest princess of all."

"Gyda's prettier." Meja said.

"I am not. You are the prettiest." Meja countered.

"I look like I was raised by trolls."

"Well, you kinda were." Kristjana said.

Meja laughed.

"Alright, Gyda's turn." Kristjana turned to her cousin, who dutifully turned around. Kristjana quickly gave her a crown braid. She pinned it at the base of her head. "There. All done."

"Do you need me to do yours?" Gyda asked.

Kristjana shook her head. "I've got it."

She quickly threw her hair into a French braid. Like she had done with Gyda and Meja's hair, she tucked the tail and pinned it underneath the braid.

"Kristjana. Gyda." They turned to see Grand Pabbie.

"Everything okay?" Kristjana asked.

"It is time."

"For what?" Gyda asked.

"Andor has left the land. It is time to wake the kingdom." Grand Pabbie said.

Kristjana bolted upright. "Now?"

"Now. We will watch Meja and Leif."

"I wanna go!" Leif said as he joined them.

"This needs to be done by them, Leif." Grand Pabbie said. "Andor may have left, but the girls have their magic to protect them in case any of his allies stayed behind. You, my son, are magicless."

"We'll be in and out." Gyda promised.

"Maybe not. We don't exactly know what Andor meant when he said 'there is no love like a parent and child love." Kristjana said. She looked at Leif and smiled. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Kristjana nodded at Grand Pabbie once before she and Gyda left. They headed for the palace, completely alert and wary.

"What do you think we'll find?" Gyda asked.

"A bunch of sleeping people." Kristjana answered. "Just a guess."  
"I know that, Kristjana. I meant, do you think they'll have aged?" Gyda asked.

Kristjana hacked the bushes out of their way. "I don't know. Even if they have, it's only been six years. It's not that huge of a difference in overall terms."

"A person can change a lot in six years." Gyda countered as she followed.

"Personality, yes. Looks, not unless you're a kid." Kristjana moved the last bush and stopped.

"How do we cross the lake?" Gyda asked.

"The boat." Kristjana answered, pointing at a small boat that had paddles in it.

"That boat wasn't here a few nights ago." Gyda said suspiciously.

"How do you think I got that necklace for Meja?" Kristjana asked.

"Kristjana! Grand Pabbie forbade us from going into the village!" Gyda exclaimed.

"I know." Kristjana looked at the palace. "But I got curious."

"Did you go into the palace?"

Kristjana shook her head. "No, I wasn't brave enough to."

"Well, we have to now."

"I know." Kristjana made for the boat, Gyda on her heels. They got it into the water and got it, paddling across the lake. At the harbor, Kristjana tied the boat off as Gyda climbed out.

"It's so quiet." Gyda whispered.

"It's eerie." Kristjana said as she passed her cousin.

"Why the rush? I wanna see everything before anyone wakes up." Gyda said.

"I want to get it done, Gyda. I want to go back to Leif and Meja."

Gyda spouted but diligently followed. "You are so bossy."

"I am not bossy." Kristjana countered as they walked to the gates of the palace. "I just know what needs done."

"Then what? What are we supposed to do, Kristjana? How are we supposed to wake them up?"

"I don't know that part, okay?" Kristjana said. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see what happens when we find them."

"Where do you think they'll be?"

"I'm guessing the Great Hall. That's where Andor would walk in, and knowing Uncle Hans and Aunt Elsa and my parents, they would want to meet him head on." Kristjana pushed the gate open. It creaked eerily. She walked into the courtyard, and looked around. Guards were sleeping everywhere, in all sorts of positions that looked very uncomfortable.

"Do you remember the last time we slept in an actual bed?" Gyda asked.

"Of course I do. It was the night before Andor showed up."

"Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Not entirely." Kristjana kept walking.

"Uncle Kristoff came in. He gave us both a hug and told us a story of our grandparents. Once he finished, he kissed your head and told you that you and Meja were the most precious things to happen to him. He tucked you in, and made sure I was, too. He told me that Mama and Papa were busy, but would be in soon to see me."

"How do you remember all of that?" Kristjana asked incredulously.

"It's my last memory of having a true family. One where our parents were around, and we were happy and carefree. I could never forget that. How could you?" Gyda asked.

"I guess taking care of Leif and Meja took any good memories I had away." Kristjana said as she opened the door of the palace.

"You took care of me, too." Gyda told her. "You raised us."

"You know, for a twelve-year-old, you are way to grown."

"So are you."

"I'm not twelve." Kristjana said as she got the courage to walk into the palace.

"And? Fourteen isn't much older."

Kristjana glanced back at her cousin as she walked further into the Great Room. She froze when she saw them.

"Kristjana?" Gyda moved to stand beside her. She stayed quiet, not her normal talkative self. "They don't look any different."

Kristjana glanced at her again before she cautiously made her way up to them. She kneeled when she reached her mother.

"Mama." Her voice broke. Anna didn't respond. She didn't so much as move. "Gyda."

When Gyda didn't answer, Kristjana looked to see where she was. She spotted her next to Hans, staring at him as she kneeled down.

"I almost forgot what they looked like." Gyda confessed.

"So did I." Kristjana turned her attention to the man sleeping next to her mother. "Papa? Oh, Papa. I wish you would wake up."

She heard sniffling and turned to see Gyda was crying.

"Gyda?"

"Why did this happen? Why did he have to take our parents away, Kristjana? Why is there evil in this world?" Gyda's voice broke as tears streamed. "I just want my mama and papa back. I want a hug from them, to be told they love me. I want to hear Mama sing again, and hear Papa's laugh."

"So do I." Kristjana said.

"Yeah, Uncle Kristoff did have an infectious laugh."

"Does. He does have an infectious laugh." Kristjana corrected. "Papa isn't dead, and neither is Mama. Or Aunt Elsa, or Uncle Hans."

"But they aren't awake." Gyda went to wipe her tears away, but one landed on Hans's face. "I wish we knew what to do. We should just go back, Kristjana, and try some other day. We don't know what we're supposed to do to wake them."

Kristjana stayed silent, simply playing with her father's hair.

"Kristjana?"

She looked to see that Gyda had stood up and was walking towards her.

"Yeah, you're right." Kristjana conceded. She looked back at her father. On instinct, she leaned over and hugged him. "I love you, Papa. I will wake you up somehow."

She stood up, hiding her tears. Gyda had already cried. The last thing she needed was to see her older cousin cry.

"We'll find a way. Maybe tomorrow we can come back and search the library." Gyda suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on. Let's get back to Leif and Meja." Kristjana said.

They were halfway across the Great Room when they were knocked across the room by an unseen force. They crashed into a wall.

Kristjana recovered first, enough to see the statue of armor that was starting to lean over her cousin. "Gyda!"

She moved to go help her cousin, but someone else got there first. Kristjana watched in disbelief as Hans held Gyda close to him.

"Uncle Hans?"

Hans looked at her and smiled wearily. "That was quite a close call, wasn't it?"

"Papa?" Gyda asked. She looked up at him. "Papa!"

Hans hugged her tightly.

"Papa, I missed you." Gyda said.

Kristjana moved to stand up. A pair of strong hands helped her do so. She turned to see Kristoff.

"Papa!" She launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, pumpkin pie." Kristoff whispered into her hair, hugging her tightly. Kristjana let her tears fall. "Shh, don't cry."

"I thought I'd never wake you up." Kristjana said.

"Kristoff, do I get to hug my daughter or are you going to hog her?"

Kristjana turned her head to see her mother. She bolted from her father into her mother's outstretched arms. She stepped back after a minute to look at Gyda, who was still clasped onto her mother. Elsa looked at Kristjana and smiled.

"Where is your sister?" Anna asked.

"Back with the trolls. She and Leif are both there. Well, they better be. If he ran off again, I swear-"

"We'll deal with it if he did." Hans said, smiling.

"Good. Cause he doesn't listen to me." Kristjana told her uncle. "He thinks he's so brave and awesome. For a ten-year-old, he sure is aggravating."  
"Ten? Leif is ten?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "How long were we asleep?"

"Six years, Mama." Gyda answered.

"Six years?" Hans asked in disbelief."

"Grand Pabbie wouldn't let us come back until Andor left." Kristjana explained. "He didn't leave until yesterday."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"He was looking for us." Kristjana informed them. "His magic can only be broken by the love of a child for their parents."

"If we woke you up, all of Arendelle woke up." Gyda added.

"Are you sure he's still gone?" Hans asked.

"Grand Pabbie wouldn't have let us come if he wasn't." Gyda said.

"I hope he hasn't returned, because I still have this on." Elsa said, raising her arm to show the bracelet. "I can't use my magic against him."

Kristjana looked at her father. "I don't have one."

"What?" Anna asked.

Kristjana held her hand out and conjured a snowflake. "I can use my magic. I'm really good at controlling it. Well, sometimes."

"I can use mine, too." Gyda said. "Kristjana and I both have it."

"Do Leif or Meja?" Elsa sked.

Gyda shook her head. "It made finding food a little easier."

"Only when you didn't freeze the whole deer." Kristjana countered.

Gyda glared at her. "I did that once!"

"Twice."

"Alright, enough." Elsa said. "We need to get Leif and Meja and come back to make a formal announcement to the people."

Kristjana moved the last bush, revealing the clearing. All of the trolls had reverted to their rock forms except for Grand Pabbie and Bulda. Meja and Leif sat with them, both of them smiling.

"Back." Kristjana said.

Leif jumped up. "Did it work?"

Gyda joined Kristjana.

"Did it work?" Leif asked again. His eyes brightened when Hans and Elsa came into the clearing, followed by Kristoff and Anna. "You did it!"

He rushed to Hans, who immediately wrapped him in his arms. Meja ran to Anna, who hugged her.

"I finally get to know you." Anna breathed against her daughter's hair.

"She's talkative. Stubborn. Doesn't listen." Kristjana said. "Yeah, I summed her up."

Anna smiled at her before returning her attention to Meja. "You are so beautiful. Who did your hair?"

"Kristjana did. She does mine and Gyda's hair every day." Meja informed her mother.

"Thank you." Kristoff said to Grand Pabbie.

"Those children are amazing. Do not ever underestimate them, or their cunningness." Grand Pabbie said, keeping his eye on Kristjana.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." Bulda said.

"Elsa." Grand Pabbie lumbered over to her. "Your wrist, darling."

She held her wrist out to him. He yanked the bracelet off, and crumbled the piece. "I finally figured out how to get it off."

"Thank you." Elsa told him before she returned her attention to Leif.

"Go, all of you. The children need to readjust, and you all need to alleviate the people's fears." Grand Pabbie said. "And I need my sleep. I've hadn't had much in the past six years."

Kristoff smiled before putting his arms around Kristjana. "Come on, let's go home."


End file.
